


Rainstorm Bash

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Series: Discoveries & Complications [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, College friend - Freeform, Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Nicknames, Partying, Regret, Secret College past, Secret Relationship, There is also a helicopter, Truth or Dare, relationship revealed, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the whole ORAS stuff, Maxie and Archie go out more and more. The night of their annual party/ball, Maxie fakes to be sick and goes to Team Aqua's Rainstorm Bash as Archies date. Surprisingly, the team takes the relationship well. <br/>Tabitha gets jealous and ends up telling Maxie that he doesn't want to be friends. Many things are to ensue from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainstorm Bash

"I just can't go," Maxie made a fake cough as if he was sick, "too sick."

The annual Lava Ball. Maxie had gone along with it the first time it was brought up. Courtney had spent hours with Tabitha and other grunts to set it up as a present for him a few years back. And every year after that they had set it up, same date, same time. Always. Maxie always attended and spoke praise of his beloved team. Though, he did it in his own way of course. But he meant it, he did love his team- even if they were a bunch of stupid teenagers sometimes. 

"Maxie..." Tabitha trailed a bit pouty at his sudden 'illness'. 

Maxie didn't want to go, not if he couldn't take Archie. But what he hadn't known was that contrary to their annual Lava Ball, Team Aqua had an all out _Rainstorm Bash._ Archie wanted to take Maxie as his date, but hadn't gotten the nerve to ask until this night. The party had started after a grunt got wind of their proper, outstanding ball. Being everything the Magma head's were not, they'd suggested a party, and ever since Team Aqua had a rampid party every year, same date, same time. Always. 

Of course no one at Magma HQ had heard of it. 

Archie stood outside of Maxie's house looking nervous in his casual clothes. He wondered if the other was going to that Lava Ball? Biting his lip he pressed the door bell gently waiting for his red head to appear. Once he did he was surprised to see him in a house robe. Maxie smiled up at him, happy to see that he had came over for once. Though, when he saw the tulips in his large brawny hands he raised a brow up at him. 

"U-uhm Hey Max."

"Hello... you can come in you know." Maxie said, having already trailed back into the house. 

Maxie's robe was actually quite cute on him, in Archie's opinion. The robe was fluffy and soft, although it seemed large it was a perfect fit for the Magma leader. It made him look like a super fluffy fletchling. It was hard to explain to others he talked to in bars due to the fact not many people from Hoenn had traveled to Kalos. 

"I was wondering.."

A nice hum of question came from Maxie who was already pouring Archie something to drink. 

"Do ya maybe want to go to a party with me?"

Maxie looked up. Party? Could he mean the La- no if Archie really wanted to ask him to a Ball he'd be dressed in a more formal fashion. 

"It's actually at the Aqua base-"

"What!" He said astonished. They had hidden their relationship from both teams for so long and now he just wanted to bring Maxie as a date to a party formed by the broader mans team. 

"Look Max, I just want to hang out with ya at a party for once, around my friends and all of us laughing - hell even yers could come and hang out with us too." Archie had stopped caring about the secret of their relationship after the failure with Kyogre and Groudon. Since then, he only kept the secret to appease his boyfriends constant worrying. From what Archie could tell, Maxie had abandonment issues that he kept hidden behind those spectacles. So instead of taking the risk of his Magma lads leaving him because of their relationship, he would reveal it to his own team.

Archie had trust and respect in his crew and if they didn't find his decision of having the smaller as his mate then they weren't worth his time. 

"But what about your tea- crew? What will they say- aren't you worried that-"

"Maxie," Archie laughs under his breath and takes the mans hands in his, pecking his lip lovingly, "ya worry so much that sometimes I don't think I have to." Only he could tell when Maxie was worried, it was frequent but it came in levels of actual importance. "So would ya come to the freakin' party with me- for me?"

Maxie blushed deeply looking up at him a moment before sighing out something along the lines of calling him a cheesy buffoon. "Wait here and I'll get ready."

Archie grinned and sat down, sipping the drink Maxie had poured him. When the other finally returned he had on something (somewhat) casual for once. Long, black pants that went down over hidden red and black boots. A turtle neck crimson sweater with a matching black vest. Damn. Maxie hardly had any clothes that showed off his neck. The only reason he wore turtle necks were to hide his freckles the sprawled around his shoulders, and just enough up his neck to make him feel uncomfortable with his appearance. 

Archie stood, still grinning at his lover. The stupid grin made said lover blush but crack a smile as well. 

"My lady," Archie bowed with his hand outstretched to him, "shall we?"

Maxie rolls his eyes and turns off the lights to his home, locking the door behind him as they head out.

\- - -

Arriving to the actually well put together looking party, the Aqua grunts were alarmed by the roar of Archies new monster truck. Yes, he had gone out and bought a monster truck. No body questioned him though, not even Maxie. 

The Aqua grunts began chattering quickly. They'd heard their leader had being seeing someone and he was _finally_ bringing them to meet the crew. To even the admins confusion, Archie had been stern and gave them an intimidating look when he'd told them to make his date feel welcome. They all had just nodded nervously and agreed. 

It was painfully obvious how they were trying to see who Archie had brought to the party. Maxie was thankful that the truck was quite large and with the slightly tinted front window in the night it was hard for them to see him. Maxie looked over at Archie nervously. Said man just smiled reassuringly and squeezed his hand, kissing him a long moment before hopping out of the car and being bombarded by an excited and devious looking Shelly- who was probably the most eager to see her captain's date. 

However, when her blue eyes practically clashed with Maxies amber ones, her excited face turned downward. She was rather confused, it hadn't taken her two seconds to realise that Maxie was Archie's date. Blinking her faced dropped into a distaste for the small man sat high in the monster truck. The Aqua grunts were now almost silent aside from some whispers as they watched eagerly, patient. curious. 

Archie held in his own laugh at Shelly's face. Finally Maxie sighed and gave a slight - sorta nervous- smile to the girl before unbuckling and opening his door.

The Aqua grunts were biting there lips, so excited they could barely stand it. This was it, they would finally get to see the boss's object of affection and desire! They had been curious ever since the man walked down the halls _whistling_ happily after a huge loss of one of their own pieces of equipment. They could barely contain noises when they saw -- what they thought was a her -- boots hit the ground. The door still blocked the view. 

Maxie grabbed the door, slamming it closed seeing as that was the only way he could get it closed. In an instant everyone noticed Shelly's face which was still looking from the boss to Maxie who was now rounding the truck to stand at Archie's side. 

One of the grunts was about to yell something before Matt, who seemed to come from nowhere, put a hand on their shoulder and shook his head. Matt wasn't as surprised as everyone else, Archie was his bro after all. So when he had began to go on about his boyfriend Matt had picked up a thing or two that seemed... questionable. After a long thought talk with himself Matt had decided it was okay with him, as long as his bro was happy. 

"sO YOU TWO WERE AT THE FAIR LAST MONTH?!" Shelly finally shouted, she didn't seem angry just.. struck with realisation. 

Grunts watched the scene as if it were an intense soap opera. one of them -- actually the one who had accompanied Shelly to find Archie at the fair --spit out the drink they were sipping at.

"Actually," Archie was about to speak but Maxie had surprisingly beat him to it, "we had saw you from the Ferris wheel and ditched our gps chips."

"Why you little.." Shelly scowled before laughing, "y'know when I heard the Boss was dating a red head ya were the first but last person I thought it could be." 

With that Matt had hooked up the stereo and the grunts went back to partying happily. Maxie's nervousness seemed to vanish beneath him as Shelly talked to him like an old friend. Archie, who had probably been more nervous than he believed, let out a sigh of pure relief. 

Although Maxie liked formal, more well dressed and posh like parties, he couldn't help but love the rowdiness and loud boom of the Rainstorm Bash. It reminded him of his college days. Back then, he'd been a lot less than proper. He prefered to party all night, study all day, and sleep all in between. Everyone in his old college called him 'Red riding hood'. Not that he'd ever speak of his time in college to anyone. Which was odd, considering he heard the nickname ring out to him through the crowd. Currently he stood in a small group next to Archie. They were talking about building some boat; he wasn't very interested in said boat so he just ignored everything in favour of his own thoughts. 

"Yo, little red."

He was stunned to see an old friend, panting as he stopped in front of their group. Archie gave the -- what he now saw was a grunt -- man a disapproving look as he caught his breath. 

"Listen rookie I do-"

"Arthur! get off of me." 

The grunt had tackled Maxie in a bruising hug, to which said red head accepted after a moment and waited it out. 

"I told ya to call me Artie, red."

"And I told 'ya' to call me Maxie, but some things never change."

The two gave one another an intense stare a moment before Arthur cracked a smile and laughed. Maxie just gave a silent chuckle at his old friend. 

Shelly looked at Archie who just shrugged, having no idea how they knew each other. Seeing their awkward discomfort Maxie spoke up. 

"Arthur and I were room mates in college." He explained. 

"I never thought Red would turn out to be my - well what I believed was my enemy. Ya all had me thinkin' it was some creepy old dude who had a rock fetish. Not that there's much a difference."

Maxie just shook his head and rolled his eyes. It made sense to him why Arthur would've joined Team Aqua, he had been majoring in marine biology. He went surfing every chance he could get- not to mention he wore a swimmers suit almost all the time. 

"Excuse you, but from my distinct memory you made me wear that matching sharpedo outfit to the costume party and everytime someone asked us why we were dressed the same you told them I was your female. Do you know how long it took me to convince the headmaster that we weren't a couple?"

"Ya should've just did what I said and sucked his dick, oh Great Max-a-million~"

Said man just put a hand on his hip and rolled his eyes. Arthur laughing at him childishly. Archie was kind of jealous that with a few words his rookie grunt had made his lover blush and grumble in that shy way of his. So Maxie had been in college? He never really talked about anything but the recent past, but until now Archie had never been so particularly curious about his past. 

"Max-a-million? Is that what Maxie is short for?"

At this Arthur just laughed harder and Maxie's blush seemed to deepen as he grumbled more to himself and shook his head 'no'. Shelly poked the rookie grunt and asked what it meant. 

"It's his," Arthur couldn't contain his laughter, "stripper name."

At that everyone in the small group seemed to deadpan and Maxie just pinched the bridge of his nose, swearing to god that his glasses were fogging up. Some grunts were heard snickering to which Archie sent a glare their way. 

"Oh please, the 'True piece of Art' was much better considering you had body paint all over you."

Arthur blushed and nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his neck. It was evident that Archie was becoming jealous of their talk- like they were friends. Well, they were but that wasn't the point. 

"Wait wait- where you guys actually strippers?" Shelly asks, surprised.

The two looked at each other a moment before sharing a similar, knowing but amused look.

"Sure." Arthur started.

"You could say that." Maxie finished. 

Now this really did feel like his college days. Arthur babbling about nonsense they did and the people around them being shocked. They weren't _exactly_ strippers, but they got money from acting like it at some girls bachelorette party. It wasn't just one party either. And before he knew what had happened, Arthur had gotten him into a conversation that seemed detached from the rest of the group. Shelly and Archie began the same, but it was more of a hushed conversation about who Arthur was. 

"I don't like him.."

"Yer just jealous." Shelly couldn't help but laugh as the two slightly eavesdropped on the other's conversation. 

"So what ever happened to that 'love of your life'. Sandy, was it?"

"Ah.. we split up after awhile, turns out she had been cheating on me everytime I went on an exploration." he shook his head.

"What a shame.." Maxie sipped at his drink.

Arthur just laughed and grinned, "pshhh I knew ya hated her Maxie, I'm not stupid-"

"Could've fooled me."

"aND I know ya were angry because I chose her over ya."

Maxie just shrugged and rolled his eyes, sipping more at his drink. At hearing that Maxie might've been infatuated with the man at one point made Archie stiffen. 

"No point in chasing after a straight guy- I'm over it. But I still never understood why you liked her in the first place.. no offense but she always seemed so..."

"Like a prick?"

"Yes."

Archie was then pulled out of the conversation by Matt who had punch all over him. 

"Bro- what happened to ya?"

"I might've, accidentally made fun of Michelle's outfit." 

The two laughed loudly at each other, Shelly joining in on the fun. This caught Arthur and Maxie's attention. Arthur laughed while Maxie did his silent smirking of amusement. He was even more relaxed now that his old friend had popped up. Archie thanked Arceus that his crew wasn't teasing his lover or trying to push him in the nearby lake. 

The stereo started to play louder at Matt's hand. Karaoke was announced but not many went up to sing. The sky was clear and it seemed that the lake reflected the glow of the stars enough that if you fell in you'd probably be warped to an alternate deminsion. Maxie had to admit, as rowdy as the party was, it was well put together- and fun even. Hell, if he'd gone to the Lava Ball he would probably be talking about the same old things with some grunts or Courtney who wouldn't have dressed accordingly like she did every year. 

The lingering feeling of guilt had washed away as the party dragged past midnight. Arthur had left with his grunt partner who was passed out drunk, making sure they got to bed safely. 

Now Maxie lay against a shirtless Archie in their group circle of grunts, admins, leaders... playing truth or dare. Shelly had suggested on spin the bottle -- a ritual of every years Rainstorm party -- but afraid to have Maxie kiss someone other than himself, Archie had convinced everyone to play truth or dare instead of spin and kiss. The entirety of Archie's crew wasn't there, just him, Archie, Shelly, Matt, and about three other grunts, one of which who was obviously falling asleep. The rest of the party was carried out by the ones who hadn't drunken themselves to unconsciousness yet. 

"Alright, Max." Said man sat up slightly, back popping, as he looks at the Mathidle- one of the grunts.

"Truth."

She took a long sip of her soda pop while thinking before letting out a relaxed sigh after swallowing and speaking once more. "Domination or submission- s or m?"

She obviously didn't care for the glare sent by her boss, in favour of smirking at liking to know the secrets of others, no matter who it was. Maxie blushed a minute, his mood being pulled by the alcohol he'd consumed earlier that evening. But he seemed a bit _too_ deep in thought before answering. 

"Well being dominate is fun, but I don't know the thrill of pain is quite alluring as well. Both, I suppose."

She nods and gestures to him to continue their game, glancing around at the small group, and behind him he was about to speak before he heard the stereo go silent. This attracted a lot of attention as the roar of some cars- motorcycles even stopped, having been unnoticed by anyone before. 

"Well, well, well. Partying after the mission of getting our boss while he was ill are you?"

The voice came on the loud speaker and Maxie groaned, putting his head in his hands. Damnit Tabitha. Maxie felt Archie protectively squeeze his hand, making him want to smile. 

"Alright then you rats, where's our Boss Maxie?"

The admin was in a tux outfit, nice with his hair slicked back as he talked- his voice slightly gentle as it traveled from the mic. Looking around the party it seemed his well dressed grunts had surrounded the area, making sure no one got out. How had they even found him?  
The Aqua crew's eyes all shot over at said Boss, who was sitting in the lap of his ex arche enemy. His posture relaxed and unlike him while his hair was allowed to be frizzled by the humidity that now seemed to loom in the air to make his stomach swirl. Or maybe that was the alcohol, not that he'd drunken that much. Soon the magma admins eyes followed and his eye's widened. 

"Boss! Why are you sitting in that.. that- ugh why are you sitting in _his_ lap?" 

Maxie sighed out, his relaxed posture and attituded turning to a more hostile, annoyed one. Of course he knew sooner or later he'd have to tell his team about this, but he didn't think it'd be tonight. Honestly dealing with Tabitha seemed like a lot of work right now. Standing up he crossed his arms after letting his hands subconsciously fix his hair. Pushing his glasses up he looked at Tabitha with a grimace. 

"I'd tell you, but you'd freak out."

Tabitha returned his look as Courtney -- who was the only lazy dresser -- came to view on stage, looking curious. 

"What are you talking about? I'm not a child. Boss, whatever you have to say, we can take it."

"Well, if that's true then here it is. Archie and I are dating."

Tabitha, and some of the other grunts blanked at this. Some just snickered and others just glowered at their leader. Maxie crossed his arms and looked at Tabitha, expectantly. Tabithas shocked gazed turned into a slight frown. The makuhita man was a little more than jealous someone had stolen the bosses heart before him. He was furious. 

"REALLY?" he said loudly, as if they were back atop Mt.Chimney a year ago, facing with May and Deavon once more. 

"Really." Maxie was regaining his cool, calm stature. 

"But he.. he tried to stop us from-"

"Did we not reciprocate as well? Besides that's all in the past, Tabitha."

"But-"

"Not another word Tabitha."

The large man was about to say something else before Maxie glared at him and he quickly shut up. Anyone who was watching shivered at the flaming glare that Tabitha was receiving. Maxie was furious, his angered flame flaring up as he watched the other. Tabitha had the _audacity_ to question his personal choices like he was the Magma Leaders mother. 

"Helicopter." Courtney says as the exclusive magma helicopter sounded above them and she talked with the operator's through a walkie talkie. 

Maxie blinked up before his hands hit his hips, even more angry as his glareing of deadly daggers intensed and made Tabitha and Courtney squirm under the look. 

"Tabitha," his voice was as cool as a sheer cold, "where did you get a key to my helicopter?"

Maxie only used it to go to nearby regions, and had only gotten the helicopter because his impulse control had been broken that day. Still, he liked it and kept it in good condition.

"I might've... made an emergency key-"

"I don't have the energy for this." Maxie pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Not one inch of him had the energy for yelling, being angry, it made his blood boil so hot that it just made him that much more tired. "Tabitha, Courtney. Apologise and go back to HQ. I'll deal with the two of you in the morning."

Tabitha did a solute and said a quick apology followed by Courtney who took a long bow of apology before the grunts scurried off. The helicopter could be heard waving slowly away. 

Maxie was surprised he wasn't the one squirming, crying and breaking down because he didn't want to lose the only friends he really had. He hadn't expected to act this way if they came here, defending his lover and his crew.

The thought made his heart beat because of how much he realised how much he really enjoyed Archies company, his soft and gentle touches despite his large muscles and callused hands. The sweet whispers they both gave one another to calm each other down from a nightmare. How Archie didn't push Maxie into learning how to swim and just mentioned it every now and then. How Maxie could always tell when Archie was feeling sad because of his lost expression. Just being within the mans talking distance made him feel safe. And if his friend's didn't like that, then they could get out because the pain of losing his friends would be a lot less than losing his lover. 

Right now he was tired, to deep in his aggravated thoughts to notice the party continuing on as it had been, as if that had been a regular occurrence and it hadn't bothered them. The only thing that brought him back was Archie's arms around him and his soft murmurs of 'I love you' in his ear. 

Maxie relaxed back into his touch. They left shortly after that. The red head had an impact of a migraine, not a good mix with the stereo and the alcohol. He felt bad. He didn't like having to say goodbye in the middle of their game, but Archie had made him. Still, he was grateful in the end as the man rubbed him up and down, letting him massage away his nerves after wading his mind away with his sweet nothings. 

Archie felt bad for Maxie, he knew the other could get angry easily, who didn't. The thing that his team had did pissed him off, and he would've started yelling if it hadn't been for the fact that Maxie was actually getting mad at them for crashing the Rainstorm Bash.

"I just try my best to keep our team going and taking care of the land after what happened. I'm tired of - nn right there - our teams fighting over a lost cause."

Archie nods and continues to rub at the others back in the spot he liked. He tried to be careful, although Maxie had some muscle on him from rock climbing all the time, he was still lanky thin. It worried him that he could break one of his bones, even though he knew it was impossible unless he actually tried to break one of his ribs. The small, appreciated noises he got from the red head wede pleasing, cute. Archie didn't want to talk about this right now, he'd explained to his crew that they couldn't fight the land any longer, it was essential to as valuable lifes just as the sea was. Therefore, they needed to focus on keeping the ocean clean. prevent oil spills, stuff like that. Some were still sceptical about Team Magma, but if they came whining to him about how a member of said Team was studying in a cave they were assigned to explore to find sea floor pokemon at, he would deal with it easily. 

"So domination was it?" He purrs into the red heads ear, his beard brushing his neck causing a shiver to run down his spine. 

Maxie barely glanced back at him with a grunt, "Yes, what? Did you think I would always be there to submit to those large muscles of yours?"

"I'm glad not, I like a man who can take over sometimes, looking at me with his beautiful amber eyes and tracing his hands on my large muscles."

Maxie couldn't hold back a slight smile tugging his lips. "And..?"

"Riding me but still so very in control. Letting me tug on his red as blood hair as I struggle to obey his commands~"

"I'll have to take you up on that proposition someday."

Maxie practically heard his pouty face as he said this and laughed slightly, "but we can have some fun now too."

Sitting up he grabs the front of Archie's shirt, flipping them so that Archie lay below him on the bed. Of course he knew Archie was already hard, it would take an idiot to not realise it. But still, he took it slow, with a kiss. 

Their tongues slid past each other, wet and hotter than intended as usual. Meaning that Maxie already had his shirt off from the previous massage. Archie felt the bite to his lip and looked up to see that passionate flame in Maxie's eyes once again. Good thing that passion was put to better use nowadays. Archie licked up Maxie's neck, wanting to suck there but he was stopped by the man who pushed the man back down and waved a finger at him. 

"I was serious, I'm not doing that tonight. This is as far as your getting."

Archie pouts once more, but Maxie silenced his argument with another rough kiss. Fine, as long as Maxie did this a little longer he'd be fine with the complete tease he was being, well he was tired- Archie knew that. He tried to picture something less arousing but it was too hard. Not as hard as Maxie felt above him. Archie knew he needed relief now, but he didn't want to have sex. 

"Mm Archie, let's cool off." 

Archie nods, this felt like he was in highschool with his ex girlfriend who wouldn't put out. But he didn't love Maxie like he'd loved her. No, he liked Maxie much more- or he liked to believe he did. 

"Thank you." Maxie says while climbing off of him. 

"No need t' thank me, I'm not a douche bag y'know."

Maxie wanted to retort with a 'could have fooled me" but found himself to comfortable in his new position, laying down next to him. Even though he was picturing his great Grammy in a tutu he still felt so relaxed while Archie held him there, soft and sweetly. 

"Night Max-a-million."

"Good night Gorilla."


	2. You throw a stick and I'll throw a stone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie takes Tabitha out to lunch at Maxie's request. Of course with the boss crush Tabitha has on Archie's boyfriend, it is mentioned.

Tabitha felt shaken after his confrontation with Maxie the next day after the 11 o'clock announcements. The mans face was flush all day and he felt as if he'd been cursed. Courtney had been pretty shaken too, but he wasn't as hard on her as he was himself. Something about his boss's intense, hot glare made him quake with fear. Maybe that glare _had_ cast a curse on him. 

The grunts gave him a sympathetic look as he had to return to Maxie's study with the emergency key he'd made. Knocking on the door he tried to think of anything but the disapproving thoughts his boss was probably stabbing at him. 

"It's open."

That wasn't Maxie's voice? Blinking a moment he opened the door to see his boss doing paper work and analysing the data from the volcano they'd received that day. Everyday he was faxed more data, usually the same data. The temperature of the volcano, pokemon living around it, if it would blow it's top soon or not at all. One thing Maxie had always been concerned with is if that volcano would erupt or not. 

His eyes darted when he saw a different movement in the room. Archie sat looking through a Sharpedo week magazine, so he must've been the one who answered. 

The large man watched Tabitha from the side corner of his eyes. Honestly even he felt bad for Tabitha, having to dive face first into lava probably stung less than his boss's death glares and passive aggressive words, not to mention he'd put Tabitha on a sort of probation. 

"Boss Maxie? I uh, brought that key you wanted."

Maxie only glanced up and held out his hand like an angry mother. Which was what you could've called him. But he didn't need to talk to the rest of the grunts about this, scare the eldest brother and the rest would get the point. 

Tabitha felt his feet getting heavier each step he took towards the other man before finally being able to put the key in his hand. Maxie looked up only a moment to put the key away in one of his desk drawers. Not saying a word Tabitha was left to stand there, waiting for his dismissal. But Maxie never said it. He just kept on with his work. Looking over the height levels of the lava for yesterday. The scientists were doing pleasantly well in his absence. Honestly, he wished to be up there in the laboratory with them again, but he had to do his work away from the lovely heat of the volcano. For the team. To keep an eye on new recruits and to make sure the HQ was doing well. Not to mention his relationship with Archie. As long as he recieved data from the lab he knew they were too engulfed in their work to do any partying. 

"Archie," Maxie finally spoke to get both of their attentions, "please see Tabitha to a nice lunch, would you?"

Tabitha was taken aback, lunch, nice, Tabitha? His boss wanted him to have an actual nice lunch- with Archie. 

In Maxie's eyes it was a reasonable action to take so they wouldn't have so much anger and hate between them, and so Tabitha could see Archie wasn't some kind of scum bag. Archie stood, stretching and nodding. He'd talked it over with the other so that Archie knew of his plan, even if he didn't think it'd work. 

"Boss, if I may-"

"It's an order, not a request, Tabitha."

Said man just nodded in defeat. Archie and him left after Archie tried to steal a goodbye kiss from Maxie. 

Archie took Tabitha to a nice restaurant in Lilycove near the beach. The man smiled as their waiter brought out their orders and was in his food before Tabitha could even process the smell of his own. 

_Ugh, look at him, tearing into that food like a rabid animal, and who orders ribs for lunch? There's meat bits in his beard.. What does Boss Maxie even see in him? He has terrible posture and is a pirating baboon. Is he even a man- maybe he's a darmanitan in disguise, wishing to live in the waters that it can never-_

"Tabitha," the mans gruff voice snapped said man out of his thoughts, "yer not eating." He gestured to the sandwich he'd gotten while wiping off his fingers and beard.

"Ah- just thinking about my diet. I guess." Yeah, his diet...

Archie gave him a sympathetic smile and laughed slightly, "I know ya don't like me, but for Maxie's sake we need to work whatever bad tides we got out."

"What do you even know about the great Maxie. I've been with him way longer than you have."

"Would ya rather me be able to catch up? Listen, if ya keep up with yer attitude I don't think Maxie will let you even stay in Team Magma. Ya really fucked up last night. I know ya were just worried about yer boss, but ya can't put yer personal life into yer social life. It just won't work."

"Oh what do you know? You did exactly that did you not-"

"No, I didn't. After our rivaling quest to expand land and sea we put down all the weights of hate our teams carried and actually started enjoying ourselves for once. We went out more and we started feeling better about ourselves, about what our teams goals started to become." 

He explained. It was true, they bettered one another better than they ever thought they could have. They didn't feel as needy to work all hours of the night. They worked until they felt they were finished and it felt good to actually get some sleep for once. To actually be productive and make sure the earth around them was going nice for people and pokemon alike. They had laughed when they looked into each other's eyes and didn't see a hint of tired circles. 

"So you two have been seeing each other even before... that."

"Aye, we had a lot of fights though. I don't think I can forgive myself for those pointless, stupid fights. Our relationship was tiresome and hard, but after all that I am happy to say it's gotten better, happier. I'm glad he didn't kick me out and tell me to never touch him again." He laughed a bit nervously with a blush thinking about how grateful he was that Maxie had it in him to put up with his bullshit. He bet Maxie had likewise feelings.

"So he's.. happy. With you, I mean?"

Archie nods with a smile as Tabitha finally began to eat his oran berry sandwich. It was obvious how much Tabitha cared for Maxie. A little too much, Archie noticed. Still, he trusted Maxie- he knew the guilt of cheating would eat away at him so he didn't think he had a problem. 

"I won't forgive you if you hurt him. And the moment he starts leaning my way, I won't hesitate you know."

"I know." But of course, Archie would never ever let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two complete :3 I hope you liked it, even if it was short. And yea, there will be a third chapter. Anyways, until next time~ Peace!


	3. Silent Eruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha is infatuated with his boss, when he decides to tell him he sees sonething he'd rather forget. After taking Courtney's advice he is confronted and finally confesses his feelings.

Tabitha did as he had before, followed orders, woke the grunts with Courtney, checked in on the latest Devon Corp. news. All the while having some chats with whoever in between, but his eye's never seemed to fail to at least glance at his boss when they were in the same room, a smile always hinting in his face. 

Though he knew it was wrong, he didn't care. He didn't care that their boss was seeing someone else, nor did he care that said someone was their ex-enemy and was probably much stronger than himself. Still, he'd had his eye's on Maxie from the begining. The two had became good friends, sharing similar interests and what not after Maxie was denied a job at the Devon Corporation. Tabitha had been the one to interview him but it seemed his boss just wasn't interested in Maxie's goals. 

When Maxie had told him he was creating an organization of his own, Tabitha had been more than happy to assist him. Of course then he hadn't realised he had done it for his own, emotional interests. But because of him, Maxie got many people on board Team Magma. Scientists, grunts, even people who were homeless and didn't want to join was more than welcome to stay at the place Maxie had gotten the funds to build. 

What was meant to be a helpful, caring team turned bad. Of course Maxie's money had run out eventually and he had to resort to having his team steal things. It was all for the greater good, they all told themselves. 

Around the time the HQ was finished Team Aqua, a team completely devoted to the ocean and seas had popped up. The two teams had met in Dewford, on their way to Granite Cave to see the markings. Since their team was still small in numbers, Maxie had come along despite his distaste for water. 

Their eyes had met during dinner time in the Pokemon Centre. Archie laughed and had pointed out Maxie's hair, asking him if he dyed it. And after that it was a battle of the Bosses. 

They had yelled what their teams were about back and fourth as their Carvanha and Numel clashed at one another in a series of bites and tackles. That's how the two pokemon evolved, they had felt the passion and aggression, the want to win practically burning off of their trainers. There seemed to be a familiarity in their words to one another- and Tabitha had heard rumours that the two used to be on the same team, but Maxie never seemed interested in chatting about the past.

Before anyone could win, a storm -- that Tabitha swears was cause by the two bosses -- swooped in and raged for three days straight. The two teams leaving immediately after. Granite Cave could wait. After that it had seemed like Team Aqua showed up everywhere they did. 

And because of that, they were their enemies until the end of days. 

Tabitha sighed as he flipped through a magazine, thinking about what happened after made him feel lonely because Maxie had started working harder and soon shut out almost everyone, even him. Maxie was so close but he let him get away. 

 

"...You seem sad." Courtney -- who was sitting at the table with her afternoon coffee -- said. 

"Is it that obvious?" Tabitha asks, slumping slightly and flipping the page to an artical about different kinds of pokemon teeth. 

"What's the matter?"

Tabitha hesitated a moment. Well, Courtney could keep a secret right.

"I think I'm in love with the Boss. I mean I used to be and then work happened and I thought I was over it... but after he began dating that pirate I think I was just ignoring my feelings.."

Courtney blinked, well that was a lot summed up. Still, she knew she had to be there for her friend, but what on earth could she even say to that?

"Why don't you tell Maxie that?"

"Are you insane? I'd be so humiliated. I couldn't."

Courtney thought another moment. She'd never been good with showing her emotions, usually blunt and robotic. Lately she'd been finding that being more open did her a lot more good, and the grunts weren't so scared of her either. 

"Well, isn't keeping it in what lead to the Boss getting away? If you told him what you really feel, he'd have no choice but to talk about it."

Maybe... maybe Courtney was right. If he had said something earlier, he would be the one getting Maxie roses, taking him on dates and dancing with him on a balcony after a nightmare. Instead, it was Archie doing all that stuff. Getting to hold their boss and love him like Tabitha had always dreamed of. 

"Yea.... yea!" he said a bit louder while standing up, "thanks Courtney, you're the best!"

Courtney just waved and sipped at her coffee while going through her pokénav she had recieved as a birthday gift from her parents. 

With that Tabitha was off to tell Maxie his feelings. Well, prepare to do that anyways. For the next week he had went through different scenarios that could happen if he told Maxie his feelings. Demotion, rejection, the silent treatment, being ignored completely, etc. His favourite scenario was Maxie cheating on Archie with him and breaking that stupid pirates heart. Still, he went through each situation, writing them down and how he would definitely react to each one, practicing them on the mega Camerupt plushy he had on his desk. 

"I'm ready!" he put down his pencil and sighed out.Tomorrow morning after the announcements, for sure he would tell Maxie! 

It would be such a relief too. He didn't feel so much pressure on his shoulders after practising on his plushy. He was ready... definitely.. ready.

\- -

Tabitha stood outside his boss's office, stock still with nervousness. Courtney had sent him a small text message pep talk when he told her he was going to do it today. Biting his lip he sighs out, he was Tabitha and he would _NOT_ let anything get in his way. Not even the thought of Archie coming up to him and giving him a wollup after Maxie told him about his confession could hold him back.

_Here.. here I go._

1  
2  
3

He didn't wait another second to open the office door. Ready to tell Maxie every part of his emotions for him, the words were practically swiming up his throat at that very moment. 

Then he saw it. The one thing he hadn't thought of, the one thing that didn't even click in his mind until that very moment and he had never felt as less prepared as he had in that moment. Maxie, his boss was laughing with a wide, cute, happy grin on his face as Archie stood behind his chair, whispering sweet things into his ear, beard brushing past his skin just enough to tickle. Their hands tangled together dumbly, squeezing and brushing gently with each other in familiarity. 

Tabitha felt his heart shatter as his confident smile went down and he felt like it would never even be a smirk again. Archie made Maxie look so happy, so free and relaxed. Tabitha felt his jealousy rising. He hated it, moments like this, seconds that felt like hours, and hours that felt like that one second all over again. 

As quick as he'd opened the door, he closed it, quietly. The makuhita man walked down the hall, practically knocking some grunts over as he did so. Why couldn't he make Maxie smile and laugh like that? Why couldn't he see his face brighten when he just entered the room the red head was in? 

In all his anger, Tabitha took out a pair of old boxing gloves and practically threw his old punching bag out of his closet. Throwing punches at the bag left and right, imagining it was Archie. Imagining him falling and trying to get back up only for Tabitha to punch him back down. He remembered the moves his dad had taught him, throwing them out left and right, anger fuelled adrenalin letting him pick up the rather heavy bag and throw it around as he pleased. 

He should've wrapped his hands before doing this but right now he didn't care. Like everyone always teased him, he was a makuhita and he would punch the hell out of anyone who tried to walk through that door right now. Right now turned out to be a few hours, short breaks every now and then for water, ignoring the grunts that insisted that he come out for dinner or whatever it was. 

Tabitha punched the bag until he felt the pain hit his heart through all the anger, tears sprouting from his face. Honestly, how had it come to this. Wishing such bad things for Archie and Maxie. He did want Maxie to be happy, honestly. Not with Archie though, but with him instead. But as he had already saw it, Maxie had got away and was happy with some one else. 

Taking off his gloves he sat on his bedside, putting his head in his aching hands. 

"Fuck me," he sobs out quietly, "damnit... no.. no I can't l-let this get me down." 

He was Tabitha Hamura! He could take it, he was a strong man. He lived through the legendary crisis and he could live through this. 

_I keep telling myself that but I... can't seem to stop crying._

Biting his lip he lay down, feeling nauseous. That's how he always got when he was crying; sadness, dieing confidence, nausea, and then finally he fell asleep. 

\- - -

Days passed and Tabitha went on each day acting as if everything was fine, even though he had told Courtney everything in a fit of drunkenness a few times. Still, Tabitha tried to be Maxie's right hand man as always. Checking on him every so often, bringing him papers and bringing in new recruits. The usual. 

But every chance he had, every time he didn't have to talk to Maxie, and didn't have to work, he ignored his boss as much as possible. When he did have to do all those things, he only spoke to him shortly and usually avoided eye contact. Everytime he saw Archie walking into the Team Magma HQ all casual and normal like he decided he should ignore him too.

"Ignore everyone and complete your task at hand, then you'll stop feeling like you do." Courtney had said. That's what she did, apparently. 

And so, that's exactly what Tabitha did. Instead of cracking jokes he just laughed slightly at the stupid ones one of the grunts would crack and his cherry voice came out in a more, calm and - dare he say robotic tone. Like Courtney used to be like- and sometimes was still. 

Feeling hollow and cold, just like a robot.

\- - -

"Is Tabitha feeling alright?"

"Sir?" Courtney looked up from the papers Maxie had handed her.

"Tabitha, he's acting so.. opposite."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to be like himself anymore?"

"By acting like you?" Maxie's tone was enough to get a small grin to the usually stoic girl's face. 

"Well, he has gone through some heartbreaking events lately. I don't want to push him about it. That's all." She straightened the papers. 

Maxie raised a brow, "and I haven't been notified about it?"

"Personal.." She murmured, trying to focus on the papers.

This only made Maxie's brow furrow, he had been such good friend's with Tabitha for so long it was odd when he didn't come to him with a personal problem. And despite what he said, Maxie did care about whatever the larger man was rambling on about. Lately though, his best friend had been fading from his mind a lot. It wasn't because he didn't care, it was because he never told him anything anymore. They only discussed things over work and never hung out at a bar or in the lounge anymore.

When he told Archie about it the man had said something about Tabitha 'always being weird' and went to bed. What had he even meant by that? Tabitha wasn't weird... all the time. Sure, sometimes his jokes were off but that was just who he was. 

"You can tell me about it you know."

"Personal." Courtney murmured again, copying numbers from one paper to another. 

That evening, Maxie called Tabitha to his office. Not telling him what it was for of course. If he had the man would have declined like he did his invitation to the bar a few nights ago. Maxie was head set determined to get Tabitha to tell him what the trouble was. Yes, Maxie was usually too busy to care, but when something gnawed at his mind it gnawed hard. He missed having a round with him and chattering on about land expansion like they used to. 

"You called for me sir?" Tabitha didn't even make the 'hehehe' laugh before talking anymore. It was just calm..

"Tabitha," He smiled and stood, taking a bottle of scotch from his desk with two glasses, "have a drink with me."

"I'll have to decl-"

"It wasn't a question." Maxie says while going over to his lounge sofa, pouring the both of them a drink. 

Tabitha seemed to sigh before sitting, staying as far away as he could from the other. Maxie tried to give him a smile while holding out the drink to him to which he took it, sipping it only a bit while Maxie didn't hesitate to take a large gulp. 

"You've lost weight." 

"I have." It was obvious that the man had lost weight, he was wearing his belt more tight than usual to keep his pants up.

"I know I'm probably not the best of friends, but I do care."

"I know."

"So, what is the matter with you? I haven't seen you in the lounge and you don't just randomly show up in my office anymore. I hate to ask, and tell me if I'm stepping on glass here but did... did someone close to you die?"

_My heart._

"No." Tabitha sipped at the drink. 

"Then what's wrong? I don't know about you but I see us as really close friends.. best friends even. And if something is bugging you then I'd like to know." It was true, Maxie saw Tabitha as his best friend and that was that. 

"Best friends?"

"Yes."

"Always?"

"Of course."

Tabitha held the glass a bit tightly and let out a sigh of aggravation, as if pushing away all his hard work to ignore Maxie, all his work to make himself a stone going to waste. Like he knew it would, the feelings came rushing back. Friends- close friends- oh no no best _friends_. 

"Heh, even with glasses you're so blind Maxie."

Maxie blinked, wondering what he could mean by that but before he could Tabitha planted one right on him, feeling his happiness burst. However, Maxie didn't kiss back indicating his fear. There was no chance at all for Tabitha. Pulling away he saw Maxie's face turn a bright shade of red as he tried to gather what to say but Tabitha once again beat him to it. 

"You sit there and talk about how good we are as friends but the truth is, after awhile of knowing you I didn't want to be just friends. I guess I never had the balls to tell you and then.. I missed my shot. And even though you see us as best friends -- which I'm grateful for -- I just don't see how you didn't even notice- Archie noticed and he's not even around that often. So as I said," Tabitha put down his glass and stood, "I have to decline the drinks. Including whatever else you want to do as a good friend. I just want to feel something besides..." there wasn't really a word to describe what he was feeling, was there? "but until I do, I can't be anything but your colleague as Chief Admin."

Maxie didn't know what to say, he no longer had a best friend- guy wise anyways. He watched in silence as Tabitha left the room quietly with a salute. Now he felt like an asshole. How was Maxie supposed to know Tabitha liked him if he never even said it? Maxie couldn't take a hint unless it was wrapped with chocolates and laced with lingerie. 

Maxie was an idiot like everyone else, no matter how much he would deny it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it rushed? I feel like it was a bit rushed but if I dragged it out it would be boring... eh I like it anyways. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of Part 2. Anyways I'm gonna update the works summary because it doesn't fit any chapter but the first one. Uv U I'll leave the orginal though. Anyways, as always~ Peace!


	4. Abrupt departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxie goes on a trip to the Magma lab near Mt.Chimney as a get away of sorts. His trip is cut short when he hears some odd news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maxie's special ability is Oblivious xD

Maxie sat in his chair with a sigh. Hangovers were why he didn't drink a lot. Small curses came from him while he looked over the documents that had been sent in today. The only thing off was that the heat of the volcano was lower than normal, but it was only by a few degrees celcius. Of course it wasn't much of a matter, unless it's temperature changed drastically. He wished he could take the volcanoes temperature again.

Rubbing his temple he sighs out in aggravation, at least he remembered the part where Tabitha had kissed him. No, wait, he didn't want to remember that either. Tabitha was his best friend, emphasis on the was. And he hadn't even gotten a hint. 

Maxie jumped when he felt a buzzing in his pocket, blinking he took out his phone. It was from Archie, or as Archie put his contact in as 'The Arch-Man'. 

_You wanna have lunch with me?_

Maxie shook his head at the message as if Archie could see him. "No, I don't feel like it." Maxie whispered under his breath as he messaged him back. And before Maxie could put down his phone, it vibrated in his hands and rang loudly in a dumb phone tune. Quickly he answered it so the ringing in his ears would stop. 

" _What._ " 

"Are ya feelin' okay? Ya usually don't turn down lunch dates~" Archie sounded on the other side of the phone. 

"I just have a headache, that's all."

"Don't ya always have a headache?"

"Hush, it's no wonder considering-" he cringed and made a noise before sighing, "Archie I have to go."

". . . I hope ya get better baby. I love you~"

"I love you too, bye."

With that he clicked the device off with a sigh, buzzing to his secretary to bring him some pills and water. This would go away in a few hours, he told himself. 

What had he been thinking about before Archie called??

_Oh! Right, Tabitha.. I wish he would've told me sooner... much sooner even. I don't think I ever told him either, I guess he had much bigger 'balls' than I do._ Maxie contemplates in his mind while his secretary brings him what he needed before dismissing her. 

"Maybe it's because of Archie that I never told him." Maxie mumbled while looking at the pictures on his desk. 

There was one of him, Tabitha, and Courtney toasting at new years from the first year of Team Magma there. On the other side was Archie holding him close in front of a backdrop while their picture was taken. But it wasn't from the Rainstorm Bash. No, it was from a long time ago. Maxie remembered telling a grunt about it when they had found it while helping unpack boxes into Maxie's room. 

"Team Rocket." He practically hissed out. 

He hadn't even wanted to go to that party, just to stay in his lab and continue as he was. A team rocket scientist. That's the only job he could get at the time, and honestly he hated it. He hated having to hurt pokemon for scientific reasons. Even though he had wanted to study the earth more, he had been assigned something he would later regret. But that Archie, that grunt had always been there to help him carry things and was always smiling regardless of what he saw in the lab. Even dragging him to that party.

Still, they had a falling out after quitting Team Rocket. So when Maxie had seen him in Dewford he didn't even act like he knew him, but that just angered Archie and they ended up battling anyways.

He didn't tell that grunt all of that, but he had told her that Archie was an old acquaintance. It felt like so long ago that he and Archie had been on that team. Giovanni was a greedy man, and he hated having to face him. 

"Now I see why ya have a headache."

His head shot up to see Archie, a bag in hand. Maxie rolled his eyes and just looked back at his papers. 

"I told you I didn't feel like lunch."

"I'm not letting ya work anymore without eating." Archie claimed and snatched up the papers from Maxie's desk. 

Said man glared up at him, knowing he had no choice. Archie sat his box on the red head's desk and pulled up a chair. In the larger mans eyes, Maxie was skinny in the unhealthy sort of way, and he'd be damned if the man started going without three meals a day. Of course Maxie wasn't unhealthy skinny, Archie just didn't want him to get that way.

"I can take care of myself you know."

"Ya say that but I remember walking in on ya while ya were sleep deprived and drinking coffee by the gallon, buried in work and research."

Maxie looked away, feeling guilty about having done that when he had promised not to do anything stupid while Archie was in Kanto for two weeks at a fishing festival. Not saying anything else, he picked up his fork and started eating.

Satisfied, Archie started eating too, laying the papers neatly on the floor for Maxie. Picking at his carrots Maxie glanced up and looked at Archie seriously as he remembered Tabitha had said that the man knew he liked him. 

"Did you know Tabitha had a crush on me?"

Archie bit down too hard, hurting his teeth on his fork. Swallowing he made a small laugh at his reaction before coughing nervously under Maxie's gaze and answering.

"I might've saw some signs... "

"Signs?"

"Well, his voice got a bit too giddy when ya praised him. He bought ya chocolates on Valentine's day-"

"He bought everyone chocolates."

"Yes, he bought everyone 99 cent box heart choclates. He got _you_ a handcrafted special made volcano shaped chocolate that was large enough so that strawberry syrup could erupt out the top."

Maxie tapped the desk, "It was cool though. And besides, he said it was just because of how much he admired me."

"Yet another sign. Maxie, did ya really not notice that he liked ya?"

"Archie, I didn't notice you liked me the first time around, and you got me a Darmani-gram asking me to the Team Rocket Christmas party."

Archie gave a gesture that that had been quite true before rolling his eyes because of Team Rocket. Leaning over the desk, Archie pecked the other's lips with his own while giving him a small wink.

"I was so nervous then, who knew you'd be on my doorstep just a few years later, drunk and pouring your heart out."

Maxie rolled his eyes and gave a small smile, "oh dear Archibald, what ever are you talking about?"

"Maximus, I do believe you know." Archie laughed and licked some barbeque sauce from his lips. 

". . .So if you noticed Tabitha had a crush on me, why didn't you tell me?"

Archie was quiet a moment, trying to think of what to say carefully. On one hand, he could get the man mad and possibly be kicked out. On the other hand, he could get him to forget about the topic by making out with him. But then it'd just be brought up later.

"If I told ya before ya knew ya would think that I was being jealous and we would end up fighting about it."

"That's not true, I would confront Tabitha and-"

"We both know yer saying that just because ya know now Maxie. Don't act like ya don't know yerself."

The man glared, cueing his anger towards Archie. He huffed and went back to eating quietly in thought. Archie sighed in relief that he wasn't being badgered at, it was probably because of Maxie's headache. Now the thought made Archie feel bad. Ever since he had to soothe Maxie from a headache because he was crying, Archie had felt bad when the man even mentioned that he had had a headache. His hand came over to ghost over Maxie's, to which the man opened slightly to let Archie hold it. 

Maxie hoped Archie didn't remember the bottle of scotch he left in his office a few weeks ago. Because he was definitely not getting that scotch back. He felt the man rubbing circles into his hand, squeezing lightly every now and then, soft hands rubbing against the rouge calluses on another. 

It tickled, in a good way Maxie always thought. Dabbing at some of the Alfredo sauce on his face he glanced up to see Archie wiping some barbeque from his beard aggravate. When he was done, he looked up at Maxie and narrowed his eyes.

"Wait, how did _you_ find out that Tabitha had the hots for ya?"

Maxie explained what had happened the night before, leaving out that he used the largers scotch. He told him a lot more than he thought he would, about how Tabitha had been acting, how he didn't want to be his friend until he didn't feel whatever he felt anymore, the kiss, and he even told him that he had feelings for Tabitha once upon a time but it didn't really go anywhere. 

When he told him about the kiss he felt the younger's hand squeeze harder than usual. It kind of worried the Magma Leader, especially when Archie was quiet.

"Don't worry, I didn't feel anything- Hell, I didn't even kiss back. You don't have to worry."

Thankfully, Archie seemed to relax at that. Imagining Tabitha kissing Maxie made him jealous more than he could say, but it helped to know that it'd been completely one sided. His hand relaxed and Maxie sighed, picking up another berry with his fork and eating it. 

"Nn," Archie grimaced looking at his watch, "I'll have to leave soon if I want to get to the meeting on time, Shelly won't let me hear the end of it if I'm not."

"That's fine, I understand." says Maxie who knows how it feels when he was late.

It was rare when the red head was late, usually it was because of a festival or maybe he was stopped by a wild pokemon that he couldn't resist petting. Still, when he was late he felt like the world would end right there and then. 

When Archie left Maxie couldn't help a sigh of relief. Now he could get his work done. 

"The desert needs to be explored more before we can get an accurate prediction of what have might been there." He mumbles while flipping through a data report of what the desert might have once been. 

There were many theories about route 111 and it's desert. Some were just accepted and told that it was once occupied by a large body of water. Fish skeletons were found with some other prehistoric fossils around there. Maxie had asked his team to check out the desert, seeing as not many were willing because of the sandstorm that seemed like it raged forever through that area. 

Maxie was dying to get out of the chair he sat in and go explore the desert himself, but he couldn't. In actuality he could, he was noehere near being behind on work and things at HQ were going over well. These were the things he thought about while looking over what they had discovered near the entrance of the desert. Gnawing on his bottom lip he felt his toes curl. 

_I should've had sex with Archie before he left._ he thought.

It wasn't a lie, he wished he had so that the bouncing energy in him would have never appeared. Before they had dated he didn't have to subdue the wanting feeling because he was already too tired from lack of sleep and only running on coffee and when no one was watching, sugar packets he kept hidden still. 

Now that he got plenty of sleep (for him anyways) and got proper meals he felt ready to take on the world at times. Usually Archie was there to help him calm down by "getting his energy out". Archie, to his dismay, was in a meeting. 

"Daphne." he clicked a button to speak to a grunt of his, well more like his secretary "Please notify all employees to gather at the announcement room in no less than five minutes please."

"Right away sir." She answered.

Maxie pinched the bridge of his nose as his foot moved up and down rapidly on it's on accord. He felt restless for once and the only way he knew how to deal with it was to do what he did best besides sitting at a desk and writting/looking over papers. Be a geologist. 

He was going to explore Mt.Chimney like he had back in the olden days. Back then, he'd been fresh out of college and had hurried up to Hoenns most famous land mark. He hadn't found much, but his Numel. After having been practically forced from a small opening he'd noticed by some wild pokemon he wanted to find a good job. In those days Devon was growing in numbers and he felt that je couldn't make it there and headed to Johto where his grandmother lived to stay with her for the time being, not wanting to get in the way of the screaming matches his parents had had since he was young. 

Shaking his head from the lead up to working for a cruel Team he turned around in his chair, clicking on his mega screen and camera. The grunts seemed to be wondering why they'd been called up. 

Maxie let an easy smile cross his lips (scaring some in the back).

"My dear Team Magma, it is I once more. The Great Maxie. Don't worry, I'm not calling the lot of you to give a speech, that was at 11 am this morning, for those of you who didn't show up."

Said people who didn't show up seemed to slink back with nervousness. 

"That's not what I wanted to tell you all. As you all should know by now, I am actually a licensed geologist, and as a geologist I have grown distant with exploring like I once did. Therefore, I am planning to take a trip for a few weeks up to the Magma laboratory hidden up on the Jagged Pass near Mt.Chimney. I expect nothing but appropriate behaviour while I am away. Cheif Admin, Tabitha will be in charge alongside Admin Courtney as of tomorrow until I return from my trip." He paused and looked up at the awaiting grunts with a serious, deadly look that was mixed in with the mask of a smile. "In the event that I have to return early due to something that happens here at headquarters. I promise, the punishment will be more than just scrubbing the bathrooms with your toothbrush. That is all, you all are dismissed."

"Sir." They all did the salute before Maxie flicked off the screen and camera. 

Maxie had actually been wanting to go to the lab for awhile, but he always told himself he couldn't because he would definitely fall asleep in a cave, or that he would definitely be called back because his grunts were stupid. Today he felt like he could actually rationalise the situation and as stated before, he was well rested. 

Sending a message to the laboratory he wasn't surprised when he got a reply five minutes later that said everyone was more than ecstatic to work with the boss. 

"I haven't been up there in so long." he mumbled and turned back to his work. "I don't think Archie will mind, he's down in the water all the time so I should be able to get up in the rocks for once. It's only fair."

\- - -

The trip, as Maxie expected, was amazing. Walking up the jagged pass felt so nostalgic and he couldn't help but send out his pokemon to join him in his walk up to the lab. He was welcomed with the Magma salute and he was relieved to see that his workers weren't dressed in the full uniforms, just a sweater with labcoats and gear over them. Archie had been a bit angry Maxie had told him last minute, but he understood. 

Most of the days and hours Maxie spent deep within a cave, observing the types of pokemon that lived there and recording the data in his own. Some places were too small to fit through, even for him. It was a bummer but he didn't mind all too much. The scientists and other's who worked up in the laboratory had -- as Archie put it -- kissed ass. There was two people, twins, who paid no mind to him and only gave kurt nods in the mornings and evenings. 

Archie called him two times a day. One to make sure he hadn't stayed up until dawn. The fourth was to badger Maxie to go to sleep. The man had made sure the scientists Maxie was with made him eat. Maxie didn't mind, because he was usually to engulfed in his observations and getting the right samples to remember to eat. 

Some days Maxie just sat and did paper work, but the work he had been doing in the small caves.

Honestly, Maxie had never felt more refreshed than to have his hair put up as he drilled into a jagged rock that had something in the middle. Usually it was just a hidden geodude egg that had been abandoned from the litter. If that was the case he sent it to HQ to be taken care of.

Maxie was typing his data from his paper onto the computer to save about five copies so he wouldn't lose it. Maxie had wanted to be a volcanologist more than anything, but volcanoes seemed limited in the world in cases of actually getting to them, so this would do. He had about a week and a half more before he was going back to headquarters and he was a bit sad about how fast his trip had gone by. 

Sighing he heard a knock at his room door, calling for them to come in. 

"Uh sir," the scientist Liam walked in nervously, phone in hand, "I-I may have some bad news. "

Maxie looked back at him, a small fire flicking in his anger pot. But he kept his cool. 

"Well then, let me hear it."

"Headquarters is going crazy and doesn't know what to do because Chief Admin Tabitha may have... disappeared."

"Come again?" Maxie stood and turned towards him making the man slouch down more than he already was.

"Chief Admin Tabitha, he's missing."

"Let me see the phone."

The scientist handed him the phone. Afraid of what might happen next he walked out quickly. Maxie put the phone to his ear, hearing screaming and uncertainty in the background. 

"Hello?"

"Maxie." He heard Courtney say in a relieved sigh and if seemed after she said that everything in the back went silent.

"Where is Tabitha?"

"I'm not sure. He left a note on his desk.. I've not opened it yet."

"Don't open it. I'll be there shortly."

"What about your trip?"

"I'll have to return early," Maxie almost hissed out, "until then keep the grunts under control, just because Tabitha has gone missing does not mean the end of the world is near. I'll be there by this afternoon. Until then make sure everything gets done in the order it would usually go in."

"Understood."

After that Maxie hung up and was quiet. A fire crossed his eyes and he threw the phone on the bed, along with his luggage bag to start packing. 

"Liam!"

Said man peaked his head in the door moments later. 

"Would you mind to heal my pokemon quickly? I'm afraid I'll be leaving earlier than planned."

"Right away sir!" Liam took his pokeballs and scuttled out of the room. 

Maxie looked absolutely pissed off. Still, the fact that Tabitha just up and left concerned him. He knew the man didn't think they should be anything but work colleagues, but Maxie still saw him as his best friend. 

"Idiot, what have you done now." murmurs Maxie while he forcefully zipped up his bag. 

\- -

Maxie walked into the headquarters greeted by all the grunts lined up on the walls equally while silently saluting the whoke time. His luggage was taken to his room while he went to Tabitha's room.

The nervousness of his underlings was radiating off of them enough to attract a Poochyenna.

"Let me see the note." Courtney gave him the note as he entered the room.

Opening it quickly he unfolded it to see Tabitha's nice hand writting. Clearing his throat Maxie read.

_"Dear friends and other colleagues, I have decided that working with Team Magma is a bad environment for me. Although we've come far from being called bad people, I can no longer stand this jabbing feeling in me. This is my resignation note."_

Maxis paused a moment surprised, not sure what to say. But then he continued.

_"I understand it is not the best of resignation but with Leader Maxie being away this will have to do because the offer I have been given will expire before he returns. I am going to live in Sinnoh, working with my Uncle until I no longer feel as if I'm being smothered in all the heat. Until then, I hope I'll be welcomed back to Team Magma and will be willing to start from the ground up once more. I doubt that will happen soon, so until then farewell. Yours truly, Tabitabi..."_

Maxie gripped the paper tight, letting his eyes roam over the letters again and again, as if trying to memorize the letter word for word. He felt his anger levels rising and he looked up to notice all of Tabitha's personal stuff gone, leaving the room clean and vacant. 

"Maxie." Courtney put a hand on his shoulder gently. 

The man noticed he had ripped through the paper and was now digging his nails into his palm. Taking a deep breath he thought rationally once more.

"It seems we no longer have a chief admin," he looked at Courtney, "take this chance to fill out an application." He was talking to the other grunts in the room as well, who looked at him sympathetically. 

Team Magma was discreet and orderly but that didn't mean all of them weren't friends. All of them knew how close Maxie and Tabitha were. Tabitha had been at Maxie's side since the beginning and even after Maxie's stupid plan. Even Courtney knew she could never be as close to Maxie as Tabitha had been. Now he was just gone, he had up and left just like that. Without a goodbye, just a note. 

Maxie took it personally, honestly. All the way to his office he held back any anger or sadness he had, and when he was alone he put his head in his hands and quietly sobbed out because he felt like it was all his fault. He should've been more sensitive, he shouldn't have let Tabitha continue to act like they were just Boss and employee. He should have been the friend he claimed to be. 

Growing up Maxie hadn't had but one friend who had been sent away to a private school because his parents didn't think public school was appropriate. Hell, until highschool Maxie had been kept to himself, quiet, and sensitive as fuck. 

The red head wiped his eyes with a tissue and sniffed with a small, ragged exhale. 

"No, it's not my fault. Tabitha just needs to get a grip of what his emotions are telling him. " He stood, wobling from a slight dizziness before going to his desk to type up on the announcement screen the news of Tabitha's resignation and that the spot of Chief Admin would be open until further notice. 

-

Later that week Maxie stood in Tabitha's old room, looking at the magazine's he had left there for whoever occupied the room next. Honestly, Maxie didn't want to pick a new chief admin. Bossing someone around like he did the chief admin that wasn't Tabitha just made him feel weird. Even though Archie cracked many jokes, most of which were inappropriate, he missed Tabitha's stupid on the spot jokes. Even if they were about his hair. 

"Boss."

Turning he saw Courtney at the door way. Smiling slightly he raised a brow.

"Courtney, what are you doing here- isn't it your turn to cook?"

"Boss." She said more sternly making him sit down on the bed with a sigh.

He was quiet a moment before he sighs, "I know I shouldn't be doing this to myself. I just can't help but think about him, he was one of our best friends. And now he's just gone... you going to analyse me now?" he asked knowing how the girl was with these situations.

"I haven't had to analyse you since you've gotten back, sir," she admits, "I miss him too." She said while sitting next to him.

". . . Do you think that this is my fault? Maybe if I had just.. kissed back-"

"Idiot move. You're in a relationship, a happy one. I understand that Tabitha is your best friend; but with all due respect, that would have been the second biggest mistake of your life. He's your best friend but he loves you. I understand that you think you could feel what you did before, but you can't."

Maxie sighed and put down the magazine, "I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right." She slightly boasts, her tone going from calm and robotic to hintingly snarky.

Maxie laughed, "when did you get so talkative?"

"Wednesday." She says sarcastically making the both of them laugh. 

"You're right, what was I even thinking.. you probably get me more than anyone else. Hope you're not falling for me too."

She shook her head and grinned a bit. "Let's go, I'll buy you a drink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo, I hope you enjoyed the ending of part 2. But don't worry, part 3 will come. Remember that comments and kudos are always appreciated~ Peace! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is dooone- well sorta. I'm making edits of chapter two right now lovelies. And I don't think Maxie would have the posh, introvert college past like one would think. XD I feel like he'd be that kid who cleans himself up senior year and graduates with a high grade. Also, I'm sorry for no smut-- if that's what y'all were hoping for-- but my mind was like "it's good like this." Anyways, I hope you enjoyed~ Chapter two is coming soon ( it's not as long as this one ) Until next time~ Peace!


End file.
